magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forge Workshop
Plumes of smoke rose from the stone chimney at the back of the building. The large door was sung wide, and with good reason. Apprentices and assistants ran in and out at regular intervals, fetching materials for their smith. All the while, a palpable heat created an effective barrier, keeping the common people, and especially children, from being underfoot. In this age of war, the forge was never quiet. Forges in Magna are set locations where armor, weapons and locks can be crafted by players and non-player characters alike. Some of these forges can be found in-world. A forge must be designated by a sign that either names the smithy, or has a pictorial diagram representative of a smithy. It must also have a log of what craft and supplies have been received by the forge, members of the forge, as well as what templates the forgemaster has access to. This log may only be modified by Logistics, or with Logistical witnesses. This log should, but is not required to, keep a log of what weapons, armor and locks are created there. General Usage and Abilities Using a Forge Everyone who has Make Weapons, Make Armor or Make Locks, and the permission of the owner, can use a forge to craft objects from their skills. In fact, objects from these skills can only be created in a forge. The process is the same for each skill: pay the craft cost for the base object and whatever upgrades the smith wants to work in to the object. Roleplay for ten minutes per ten craft spent (rounded down, minimum ten minutes). Inform logistics and log an item tag for the object. However, a forge can also be used to break down objects in a process called recycling. To recycle an object, the smith needs to bring the objects to the forge (and inform logistics that the objects are now out-of-game). Then they must spend one minute per object roleplaying disassembling and melting down the objects. At the end of the role-play, the craft gained from recycling is available for use, so long as the smith remains in the forge. Becoming a Member of a Forge A forge is just a building, though a building with tools. But, people make a forge work. Smiths hammer out metal into more interesting and often deadly tools. Apprentices fetch materials, bellows the forge and generally try to stay out of their master's way. Assistants make deliveries, purchase components and try to keep the public from spilling over into the forge. And all of this happens in the background in most games. Not Magna. Or, not entirely. Characters with crafting or components skills can be given access to the forge, and even "help" with making objects. Characters who solely have component skills can still contribute to the forge, even though they cannot make objects. These characters are usually hired on as apprentices or assistants. The process of hiring a new member for the forge must start with the forgemaster, who is usually the character who opened the forge. The forgemaster can choose to add or remove members at their discretion, provided that Logistics is informed of the change. Creating a Forge At level 10 of Make Weapons, Make Armor and Make Locks, the ability to create a shop is available to the smith. Creating a shop can be done in two ways: One, the smith can set up the forge in-game. This method takes an hour of active role-play, but as soon as the role-play is finished, the forge can be used. Two, a forge can be designated prior to game-start if the character who is setting up the forge is at the location of the forge prior to game start. When designated in this way, the forge starts with supplies. Member-only Actions Some aspects of a forge can only be accessed by someone who is a member of the forge. Using Supplies Supplies are a raw form of craft that can be used by Make Armor, Make Weapons and Make Locks. A basic forge starts with fifty supplies which can be used by crafting members of the forge. Supplies can be used in place of craft when crafting weapons, armor or locks. Whenever supplies are used, the supplies spent must be noted before beginning role-play to create the object. Supplies can also be added to a forge, if found in-game. To add supplies, a member (usually an assistant or apprentice) must spend one minute per object roleplaying storing the supplies. Assistance A smith can choose to enlist the help of other smiths when making an object, but only if both are a member of the same forge. This process uses no more craft or supplies, but does decrease the amount of role-play necessary by half per extra smith (max 2 extra smiths). The minimum role-play time for the object must still be met, though. Any smith, no matter the skill, may assist another smith. Those with component skills may not assist in this way. Storage Chests The true use of a forge is the ability to store craft in the forge. Any member, including assistants and apprentices, can store craft from their skills into the forge. Once they have, that craft becomes available to all members. To store craft, the storing character must spend five minutes per ten craft stored (minimum 5 minutes) roleplaying working the forge. Some suggested role-plays are: working the bellows, sharpening chisels, returning tools to their rightful places, or shoveling coal and/or wood onto the forgefire. After the roleplay, the new craft needs to be logged into the forge's log under the appropriate skill's craft column. Stored craft is not removed at refresh, but only lasts for one month. Advanced Recycling When a non-member recycles craft into the forge, it disappears when that smith leaves. A basic rule of any forge is: don't leave your tools and materials lying around. You don't know who will abscond with them. However, a member can choose to store recycled craft as part of the recycling process. The process for recycling remains the same, and the recycled craft follows the same rules as stored craft (and must be logged as such).